Dreams
by Jetblack4
Summary: An insane version of a character, along with some surprising comrades, has come forth from a time period to destroy everything, for his own reasons. There are those who will stop him, though... and those who will die doing so. GaaNaruHina


He stood over the bodies of the dead and bloodied, a small smile gracing over his lips as he wiped reminders of the battle off his outfit. His clothes, so deeply riddled with blood, spit, and mud, both from him and others, hung loosely on his frame, and he threw off his coat to enjoy the breeze, and the coppery smell it brought from across the battlefield. In the far distance, he could see another standing similarly, killing the wounded with harsh, quick strokes of his kunai and electing the mournful cries of men succumbing to fate. The pale flesh of his comrade, normally unblemished, was slashed in some places, and splattered with so many bodily excretions it was hard to tell what was blood and what wasn't. Suddenly, twin arms encircled him from behind, and he smelled the strange scent of jasmine and burning flesh that seemed to belong only to his other comrade, if you could call them such. "I thought you'd forgotten," She purred in his ear, her eyes facing the massacre of lives with an appreciative glance. "So nice of you both to remember." He relaxed slightly, and looked over at his handiwork. His wounds were slightly itchy, a side effect of the uncanny quick healing that, in his experience, he'd learned to be both a blessing and a curse, so he shifted slightly, both to readjust his clothing and get a better look. "Come now, am I really that heartless?" He asked in mock hurt. "Happy Birthday, Hinata."  
  
Naruto awoke with a start, his arms flailing helplessly as he toppled off his bed. Jumping up as if to prove to some invisible audience that he was, indeed, still alive (this wouldn't be much of a story if he tragically died in the fist chapter, ne?) he looked around for his alarm clock. "God DAMN it!" he yelled.  
  
He forced his way past ramen bowls and training equipment that was so beat up it barely even resembled something made by the human species.  
  
Throwing on the nearest thing he found, he ran out past the orange door of his small apartment and into the hallway beyond. It took him only a few steps, and only a few disapproving glances from those in the hallway to realize he had completely forgotten all of his ninja equipment. "Fuck!" He spun around, thankful, for once, that people had been staring at him.  
  
Twenty minutes later, he arrived at the bridge where Team Seven had taken to meeting, completely breathless. Kakashi arrived only a split second later, so he wasn't able to join Sakura in her cry of "Your Late!" Nor was he able to glare disapprovingly along with Sasuke (not that he'd want to) as his sensei tried half heartedly to convince them that his bed threatened to dismember him if he didn't sleep in it at least till 10:00. "Today we are going to learn how to walk up trees!" He said enthusiastically, one eye turned up into a 'U' shape.  
  
"WE KNOW THAT ALREADY, ASSHOLE!" cried Naruto, after finally recovering his breath. "Weeeee-llllll," said his teacher. After frowning for a moment, deep in thought, he smiled again. "You'll just-have-to-do-it-AGAIN!" He happily proclaimed in a singsong voice.  
  
Naruto huffed. He really, really, didn't want to redo something when there was still so much out there to learn about – and beat Sasuke in. "Screw you guys, I'm going... home." Naruto said, complete with hand motions. "I'll train much better on my own anyway!" And with that, he happily bounced away.  
  
Sasuke stared after him with lingering, dark eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he agreed with the blonde. However, if he left now, it would be obvious that he did so to those around him. So, he settled with blending oh so subtly into the environment around him and sneaking away when Sakura was busy yelling at Kakashi about the 'poor planning skills of today's educators.' Walking down the streets of Konoha, he smirked to himself as he congratulated himself at his lovely escape, and left to go train in the forest.  
  
Strike. Parry. Strike Strike. Throw. Dodge. Strike. Parry. Strike Strike... Again and again the young Uchiha trained his young body to perfection. Each strike was, in his mind, aimed at his weaknesses, those who got in his way. Every parry was a defensive maneuver wrought of the finest mind in the village.  
  
He heard a rustle of leaves behind him. Naruto? He thought to himself, wondering if the blonde followed him. Not likely, however, seeing as the figure was much larger. His chakra was masked, but he was clumsily. Almost deliberately clumsy. As if he wanted to be noticed.  
  
Well, you have been, thought out anti – hero. Flinging a kunai, his hand was suddenly up above his head before the weapon even left.  
  
"Careful," Said a voice behind him, slightly amused. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself."  
  
He could feel the others cloak pressing into him, and, out of the corner of his eye, saw the Uchiha fan on a small armband. Itachi. It had to be. Sasuke was ready, he'd take him down now, he'd... "Whoa, there, little guy," Said Itachi. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Killing you, asshole," said Sasuke.  
  
"I knew I was violent, but this..." Said his assailant almost to himself. "Tell me, who do you think I am?"  
  
"..." Sasuke didn't answer. Doubt had been instilled in him. Itachi probably wouldn't wear the Uchiha fan in the open, unless he was more insane then he was last time.  
  
"Who are you?" The confused teen said.  
  
"Well," said the figure, spinning him around to face him. A familiar smirk, and two dark eyes greeted him. "I'm you, if I must know."  
  
There you have it. Chapter 1, all done. Just to let you know, Sasuke is not the main character of this. He's not even the one in the beginning. So Sasuke fans don't get your hopes up! I don't own Naruto, and please Review!!! 1st Naruto fic, so feel free to flame ( Burn, baby, burn... 


End file.
